


Трудно быть Гавейном

by Kotyatin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Merthur is a disaster, Other, POV Gwaine (Merlin), POV Third Person, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), That's it, Third Wheels, also gwaine is miserable, stuck with these dorks, thinking they're clueless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: голова у гавейна, вопреки слухам, не набита соломой, и эль там не плещется (как бы ни было здорово иметь запас под рукой)
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	Трудно быть Гавейном

**Author's Note:**

> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.

голова у гавейна, вопреки слухам, не набита соломой, и эль там не плещется (как бы ни было здорово иметь запас под рукой)  
и он прекрасно осведомлен и о безысходной привязанности мерлина (который мог бы выбрать кого-то получше и куда достойнее, кстати)  
и о тупоголовости златовласой принцессы, именуемой артуром.  
и о том, что вот это "сила, храбрость и магия" звучало подозрительно похоже на их троицу  
кстати, в данный момент мерзнущую в лесу.  
и скоро будет тьма глаз коли.  
и мерлин никак не перестанет крутиться вокруг своего обожаемого суженого-ряженого.  
словно не замечая, на что все это похоже. эй, гавейн так сильно похож на дерево?  
видимо да, потому что то, как они ведут себя, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как это выглядит со стороны, просто уже ни в какие рамки, если честно.  
то есть совсем.  
начнем с того, что гавейн может назвать сотню причин, почему это плохая идея. самой первой будет красочное "ты, черт тебя раздери, светишься золотым, причем в прямом смысле. почти уверен, что это магия, так что, эм."  
и сразу после этого "он будущий король камелота"  
зачеркните это, они уже за руки держатся. боже.  
а самое смешное, что каждый из них пребывает в полной уверенности, что все это все еще в рамках великой, просто очень близкой, дружбы.  
и остальные рыцари тоже так считают.  
кроме леона.  
с ним гавейну достаточно переглянуться, чтобы разделить все отчаяние от увиденного.  
леон еще забавно зеленеет.  
а ланс находит это все просто уморительным. просто, мать твою, животики надорвешь как смешно.  
господи, мерлин, сил уже нет.  
к тому же, черт возьми, мы говорим о гавейновом лучшем друге, не абы о ком.  
самом чутком существе в целом мире, с улыбкой до ушей и копной непослушных кудряшек  
и не то что бы артур был недостоин его внимания, просто мерлин смотрит на него так, словно у него сердце разорвется.  
а мерлин как никто заслуживает быть счастливым.  
и каждый чертов раз ранит себя вот так.  
артур сожмет его руку чуть дольше, чем следует, и мерлин будет витать в облаках целый день.  
и поить лошадей опять придется гавейну, пока эта парочка продолжит свои издевательства друг над другом. и потом будет делать вид что не обнимались, нет, совсем нет.  
и иногда хочется просто оторвать мерлина от артура, разбить его маленькое горячее сердце, пока это не сделал сам пендрагон, чтобы было не так больно, чтобы мерлин выжил.  
во что превратилась гавейнова жизнь вообще.  
"мерлин? не стой столбом, мне одному идти за хворостом?"  
"вы что, заблудитесь, ваше высочество? не думал, что ты настолько репоголовый осе- о. да. мы за хворостом."  
но, с другой стороны, решает гавейн, они прекрасно справятся со своей любовью сами.  
подозрительно малая охапка хвороста тому свидетель.

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
